


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 710

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [72]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 710 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 710 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 710

RUSSHEDA  
We meet again... Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso's hit choda op nodotaim... Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru._

RUSSHEDA  
You don’t seem happy to see me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gada bilaik yu nou ste shanen na sin ai in._

RUSSHEDA  
Russell’s dead. I killed him in the mindspace. Good thing I didn’t kill you in yours.

TRANSLATION  
 _Roso's stedaun. Ai don frag em op ona figgeda. Yu's lottau ai nou'n frag yu up ona yun._

RUSSHEDA  
Friends of the Twelve Clans...

TRANSLATION  
 _Emo lukot kom Twel Kru..._

RUSSHEDA  
I have something important to tell you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai gada in bida meija imfou na tel yu op._

RUSSHEDA  
You have been lied to. The one you have chosen to follow, Indra kom Trikru, told you the time of the Commanders is over...

TRANSLATION  
 _Yo don ge tromp op. Du yo don sad in na mafta op, Indra kom Trikru, don tel yo bilaik Heda tamon ste odon..._

RUSSHEDA (OVER PA)  
She lied to you. All this time, she knew that a true Commander was among us. She kept me in chains. But no more.

TRANSLATION  
 _Du don tromp yo klin. Taim kom den-de, em don get in bilaik fousen Heda don kamp raun oso. Em don teik ai gon bonij. Ba noumou._

RUSSHEDA  
I am Heda Malachi kom Sangedakru. And, unlike her, I will not forget where I came from!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai laik Heda Malokai kom Sangedakru. En, nou seim kom em, ai nou na let we weron ai kom op nowe!_

RUSSHEDA (OVER PA)  
I’ll be speaking to you again soon. But for now, rest easy in the knowledge that today is the day of our ascendance. We are the one true people. SANCTUM IS OURS!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai na chich yo op nodotaim dena. Ba komonou, ste slak taim yo get in deyon bilaik sintaim oso gyon op. Oso laik won fousen kru-de. SENKTOM LAIK OSON!_

NIYLAH  
This is awkward.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dison's tagbleinken._

RUSSHEDA  
Friends of Wonkru. Welcome.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lukot kom Wonkru. Monin._

PENN  
You said you checked the palace!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu'n biyo laik yu'n chek waus-de au!_

LINDO  
We did. With Sangedakru’s help.

TRANSLATION  
 _Osir'on dula'm op. Kom Sangedakru sisen._

RUSSHEDA  
The time has come to honor the Commanders who have come before...

TRANSLATION  
 _Taim don kom op na koma op Heda don shoun oso op kom foutaim..._

RUSSHEDA  
Hanbin kom Trikru. Lexa kom Trikru. A good run for Trikru. And finally, despite not winning a Conclave... Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hanbin kom Trikru. Leksa kom Trikru. Sola strech gon Trikru. En fali, ina em nou na win au ona Sadgeda... Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru._

INDRA  
Open it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik em vas._

INDRA  
We will not kneel to you! Not now! Not ever!

TRANSLATION  
 _Osir nou na gon nila gon yu! Kom nau! Kom nowe!_

INDRA  
On your feet, you fools!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gyon op, yo branwoda!_

INDRA  
SINGLE COMBAT!

TRANSLATION  
 _SOULOU GONPLEI!_

RUSSHEDA  
I accept the challenge. Warrior against warrior. To prove, once and for all, who deserves to be the true leader of Wonkru!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai teik throudon-de in. Gona gon gona. Na shoun klin chon gran in na gouba raun kom fousen heda kom Wonkru!_

RUSSHEDA  
Interfering in soulou gonplei is a crime. Punishable by death.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wizen in ona soulou gonplei laik kripon. Josos bilaik wanen._

RUSSHEDA  
I am your Commander! And you will kneel to me. Or you will join those who made the same mistake in death.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai laik yo Heda! En yo na gon nila gon ai. O yo na glong op emo don trip op seimwe gon wamplei._

RUSSHEDA  
What happened to the girl? Find her, and kill her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit don gon daun hashta gada-de? Lok em op, en slip em daun._

RUSSHEDA  
Wait. Half of you come with me. We have other unfinished business to attend to.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod op. Hafa yo-de glong ai op. Oso gada in bida medo na kova op._

KNIGHT  
Heda, there’s no one here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Heda, non kamp raun hir._

RUSSHEDA  
I can see that. They left the dead. Find out their names, then kill everyone in their families.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai's sin daun in, you. Emo don ban stedaun-de au. Dig emo tagon au, den frag op en kom emo seingeda._

KNIGHT  
The children, too?

TRANSLATION  
 _Goufa seintaim?_

RUSSHEDA  
Children grow up to get revenge. These won’t. Do you have a problem with that, Knight?

TRANSLATION  
 _Goufa kom op na gada emo baman in. Dison, no. Yu gada sich in gon em, Nait?_

KNIGHT  
No, Heda.

TRANSLATION  
 _No, Heda._

RUSSHEDA  
Good. Tell me when it’s done.

TRANSLATION  
 _Radon. Tel ai op taim en's odon._

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite an episode for Trig. Got to use _baman_ , got to use _tromp_ for "lie", got to use _soulou gonplei_ again, managed to work _branwoda_ in, a call back to _oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ , long uninterrupted sequences of Trig... Lot of memories. Also some new stuff. The word _waus_ , "palace", is from White House. I'm not if I'd gotten to use the word _vas_ (from vast) prior, but I love that image for opening that door. _Figgeda_ I thought was pretty fun for "mind space". I also wrote _lottau_ with two _t_ 's because I still can't decide if intervocalic singleton [t] exists. lol
> 
> Having just watched the episode I can't recall if Lindo and Penn's lines made the final cut, but if not, they're not important enough to remove, so I'll leave them in. I also thought I heard a name that differed from Hanbin.
> 
> I'm happy to have worked on this episode. I got some good stuff to translate.


End file.
